That '90s Gang
by Kimmy Jo Love
Summary: Following the lives of the gang's kids, now teenagers themselves, in the year 1997
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Awkward Turtle

"You wanna know what I think is stupid? Cheese. _Stupidest _dairy product EVER." Sixteen year old Stephanie Hyde looked at her group of friends around the table and smiled. "Right?"

"Steph, we were talking about Victoria's obsession with the Backstreet Boys, not cheese. Dumbass," Stephanie's friend, Sean Forman, announced.

"Oh my God, I _love _cheese!" fifteen year old Archie Kelso interrupted. "How can hate cheese, Stephanie? Damn you!"

"Jam it, Archie. No one fucking cares." Archie's twenty year old half-sister, Betsy, said with a snort. "Notice how me and you are the only ones that aren't high, and you're still dumb as a doorknob." Betsy took her long blond locks into her hand and twisted them into a ponytail.

"They are so much better than N'Sync, guys," Victoria Burkhart said randomly.

Sean gave Victoria "the look." "Dude, we're not talking about that anymore."

Victoria gave Sean a steamed look and screamed. "You know what? I'm outta here!"

"Have a nice trip," Betsy mumbled.

If you haven't already guessed, The Circle's back. When the old gang left it to rot after 1980, their kids took control of it come 1996. And the rest is history. Man.

"Heh," Archie laughed. "Cheese."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" everyone else told him.

Archie glared at them. "You know what? I'm outta here too! I have girls to…you know…do!" Archie stood up and went upstairs, following Victoria.

"You lucky bastard," Sean said sarcastically.

"So, I guess it's just the three of us, huh?" Stephanie chortled.

"You're so high, Steph," Betsy murmured.

"What?"

Betsy shook her head. "Nothin'. Anyways, I gotta go. Dad and Laurie want me to take Archie to baseball practice and then I'm gonna go see my mom. Bye."

Stephanie and Sean waved good-bye to Betsy and both sighed. Stephanie hated it when it was just her and Sean. They'd been best friends forever, along with Sean's twin sister, Heather, and Victoria's older brother, Brian, because they were all the same age. Her and Sean had always had a sort of love/hate relationship and now it was just a little awkward.

"So…what's up with you, Steph?" Sean stood up from where he was sitting in an old lawn chair and sat down on the couch in front of the old TV, which was now broken and covered with cobwebs.

"Not much," Stephanie said as he sat down next to him. "I've been helping Dad more at the music store. It's been pretty quiet since Leo left for Vegas, you know?"

Sean laughed. "Leo's been gone for almost eight years."

Stephanie blushed. The drugs were getting to her head a bit. "Well…eight years of quiet, then."

"You know, Stephanie, you don't have to act awkward around me. We've been friends for years."

"I know," said Stephanie. "But we're gonna start school soon. We'll be juniors. Don't you think…?"

"Don't I think…what?"

Stephanie stood up. "Nothing. Just…never mind."

Sean smirked. "No. Not nothing. I wanna know."

"Good bye, Sean." Before Sean had a chance to say anything else, Stephanie left through the back door that led outside. _Wow, _she thought. _That was an awkward turtle._


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh, nah-sty." Fifteen year old Daryl Burkhart groaned as he watched his older brother, Brian, and Sean's twin sister, Heather, make out on the couch. Not overly sexy. Just…lovesick kissing. Daryl tried to convince himself that that was all it was, but it still grossed him out.

"YOU, my girl, are a very good kisser," Brian announced as he playfully poked Heather's nose.

Heather blushed. "Oh you. I'm so glad that we finally started going out."

Brian smiled. "Umhmm…"

Daryl moaned loudly. "Have you guys forgotten that I'm right here? Get a fucking room!" Daryl quickly sprinted out of the Formans' living room and headed down the street, where he spotted his best friend, Ian Monteleon, and Ian's seventeen year old, super hot step-sister, Vanessa Brooks. "'Sup, Ian? Wanna play basketball? I need to get away from the Formans' place for a few hours. Heather and Brian are making out on the couch and things between Sean and Steph are just really awkward."

Ian shrugged. "Sure, I'm up for a game. How about you, Vee?"

Vanessa quickly tensed up and glared at Ian and Daryl. "I can't play basketball because-I mean I have better things to do. You know that! Anyways you guys are just a bunch of tenth grade dumbasses, why would I wanna play with you?" She quietly huffed for good measure and went inside Ian's house.

Daryl _tsk_ed. "What the hell is up with the skank?"

Ian smirked. "You mean the incredibly _hot_ skank?"

Daryl sighed. "You know what I mean, Ian. She's been acting like a total bitch the last few weeks. You know, more of a totally slutty bitch than she was before."

"I don't know," said Ian. "She's been acting really weird lately. Like she's high on hormones or something. Think she's knocked up?"

Daryl laughed. "I know she's done the deed many times with many different dudes, but I don't think she's knocked up. And maybe she is high. You know that stuff that Stephanie gets from Hyde? Works like a fucking charm."

"It does, doesn't it?" Ian mumbled. "Whatever, back to the topic before. Or whatever. So. Heather and your brother and are gettin' all hot and heavy?"

"You know I don't like when you say things like that."

"Oh, come on. They've been dating for how long? Two months?"

"Almost three."

Ian sighed playfully. "HOWEVER long they've been dating, and shit. They make a cute couple."

"It's not cute when you and your dad come into the room to spy on hot girls through the window with binoculars and instead you see your brother and his girlfriend having sex on _my _bed." Daryl got a basketball from Ian's garage and started shooting.

Ian gave Daryl a weird look. "You and Fez spy on hot girls through your window?"

"That's beside the point, okay?"

"What's Jackie gonna think about it?"

Daryl threw the basketball at Ian, who grabbed it just before it was about to strike him in the gut. "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Is all of this bullshit distracting you, Daryl-Bear?"

Daryl frowned at Ian. "You know I hate that nickname. Ever since that whole marijuana-filled camping trip-"

"I thought us, Sean, Steph, and Vee said that we would never talk about that again."

"Archie croaked, though. He told Red how he stepped on that bag of flaming dog shit and that's when everything started to go downhill during that trip."

Ian cursed Archie under his breath and smirked. "Why would Archie tell _Red _that, of all people?"

"Because Archie's a dumbass, just like Kelso. No wonder he's his dad."

"His mom's not very smart, either."

"You mean Laurie?" Daryl wondered.

"Yeah, totally."

Ian and Daryl just stood there for a few minutes, thinking about all the shit them and their friends went through that past year. Now, Betsy was in college, Vanessa was starting senior year, and everyone else in the group was either starting tenth or eleventh except Victoria, who was in ninth.

Right before Ian was about to say something, Betsy drove up in her car from down the street. Vanessa came back outside, also.

Ian smiled flirtatiously at Betsy. He had always had a slight bit of a crush on her. Then again, so did most of the boys. She was _cah-razy _hot. "'Sup, Bets? Goin' back to Chicago to fuck your boyfriend?"

Betsy gave Ian a weird look. "Uhhh…no. And even if I was, why would I tell you that?"

Vanessa walked over from behind the two boys. "So what's up?"

"I just came back from the Formans' place, you know?"

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, I heard you, Sean, Stephanie, Archie, and Victoria were having a Circle session."

Betsy nodded. "Yeah. Well, I was leaving so I could go say hi to my mom and I realized that I forgot my hat. So I drove back there. And the kitchen is on fire!"

"What?" Daryl, Ian, and Vee said in unison.

"What the fuck happened?"

"I think it was Heather and Brian, but I'm not sure."

"Rough sex, huh?" Ian mumbled.

Betsy smiled bitterly at Ian. "Cute. Now come on. Heather, Brian and Sean are probably scared to death, and Eric and Donna are gonna be pissed."

The three got in the backseat and headed towards the Formans'.


End file.
